This invention relates generally to the production of frozen confections on sticks and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing frozen confections that have longitudinal spiral fins.
Modern production of a frozen confection begins by pouring liquid ingredients into an open topped mold cavity or pocket suspended in a cold brine solution. When the ingredients have substantially congealed, a stick is partially inserted. Continued exposure to the brine solution solidly freezes the ingredients and embeds the stick therein. The mold is next defrosted to melt the interface of the ingredients and mold. The product is then pulled out of the mold by the stick and packaged for sale.
There are currently two types of machines that employ the above technique and are widely used in the mass production of frozen confections. One type includes a rotating ring mold (i.e., circular conveyor) that carries a plurality of radial rows of mold pockets in a circular path. The conveyor is incrementally rotated at a preselected time interval to move each row of molds through successive zones or stations wherein ingredients are added to the molds and partially frozen, sticks are inserted, the ingredients are frozen solid with the sticks embedded, and the row of molds is then defrosted. At a product removal station, a rotary drum offset to the side of the circular conveyor supports a plurality of radial arms, each of which carries a series of spaced clamps and which extends over the conveyor. Intermittent rotation of the drum successively positions each arm above a row of molds at the removal station and lowering of the arm causes the clamps to grip the upwardly projecting sticks. The arm is then raised upwardly to draw the frozen confections from that particular row of molds. Subsequent rotation of the drum moves the arm to a packaging station where the product is wrapped and boxed.
The second type of machine popular for mass production operates in virtually the same manner as the first, except the mold pockets are carried in a straight line, belt-type conveyor. Product is still removed from each row of molds at the removal station by means of the down and up strokes of an arm having spaced clamping jaws which grip the sticks of the confections.
Over the years, frozen confections of various shapes have been developed in efforts to enhance their appeal to consumers. One type of confection that has gained public acceptance comprises a solid body having a plurality of fins which are symmetrically arranged and project outwardly from the longitudinal axis of the piece. An example of such design is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D-205,876 issued Sept. 27, 1966.
Symmetrical designs in the prior art for frozen confections are characterized in having no vertically undercut surface. This has resulted from production considerations that require the vertical lifting of the frozen confection by its associated stick from the mold in which it is formed. An undercut surface on the piece would thus preclude conventional removal techniques.
Recently new designs for frozen confections have been proposed to give a "barber-pole" effect in which projecting fins uniformly spiral the length of the piece. Such designs are depicted in my U.S. Pat. Nos. D-230,907 and D-230,908, both issued Mar. 26, 1974. Inasmuch as these new designs have undercut surfaces, they depart dramatically from conventional production standards. In particular, a serious problem is presented in removing the frozen confections from the molds in which they are frozen. Existing machines are not suited for removing product having spiral fins because they operate to lift frozen confections upwardly from the mold and are therefore unable to maintain the spiral fins intact.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing frozen confections having spiraled longitudinal fins.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus of the character described that removes the frozen confection from molds in a manner whereby the fins are not damaged. It is a unique feature of the invention that each frozen confection is pivoted as it is raised from the mold to assure that the spiral fins follow the curved contour of the mold grooves in which they are formed.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described that is constructed economically for reliable operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described in which the various components are readily accessible for repair and maintenance purposes.
Other and further objects of the invention together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.